It's a Wonderful Life
by Jinx2016
Summary: Cas and Dean are watching 'It's a Wonderful Life', but what happens when Cas has a break down over his forever lost wings? / Can be read as Destiel or not.


**_It's a Wonderful Life_**

It was just a normal snowy night for the Winchesters and their newly fallen angel. Actually, they had just finished up on a job and were now lazing about in their crappy hotel room watching old Christmas movies just out of pure boredom. Well, two of them were that is. Sammy had been forced to go pick up some grub since Dean was too comfy on the edge of his bed to get up.

"Dean, what is this?" Castiel asked as Dean paused on a channel showing an old black and white film. Dean smirked as he turned up the volume to the TV, clearly enjoying the film.

"It's a Wonderful Life," Dean stated.

"I suppose it is, Dean, but how does that answer my question?"

"Wha? No, the show is called that, Cas! Sammy and I used to watch it every Christmas." Cas nodded, turning back to the TV and watching along with Dean. They watched almost all of it, laughing with each other until they got towards the end.

"_Look, Daddy! Teacher says that every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings."_ Dean sat bolt upright, flicking off the television and covering his mouth with his hand. How could he have forgotten? Swallowing hard, Dean turned his gaze to Castiel. The ex-angel was staring at the television blankly, but his trembling hands gave him away instantly. Dean sucked in a breath. God, he should have realized.

"Cas? Cas, I'm sorry. I…didn't…" He was cut off with a wave of Castiel's hand.

"Think nothing of it, Dean. I'm fine-"

"To hell you are!" Dean snapped, getting up from his spot on the bed and approaching the angel sitting on his own. Cas had only been a human for a couple of months and not once has the ex- angel cried, got angry, or just let everything out. Dean had been worried for his favorite angel. Sam had said to just give the guy space and let him work it out himself, but Cas wasn't! He was just bottling it up and pushing it to the back of the cupboard, but that can only work so long until it finally comes back to the front and spills all over. No, this had to stop. "Look at yourself, Cas! Dean continued shouting. "You're hiding it, but it's in your eyes. This whole thing with you losing your grace is bothering you more than you let on!"

"What do you want me to do about it, Dean?" Cas asked suddenly, glancing up from his hands and looking into Dean's green eyes. "What can I do? What's done is…"

"Get angry! Scream, cry! You need to let it out, Cas, it's eating you up from the inside out!" Dean interrupted again. Cas' eyes fell down towards his hands again and Dean slumped, face falling as he stared at the broken angel. A long breath escaped his lips. "Look, Cas, I'm sorry, but I'm here for you and always will man. I mean, I have a thing against chick-flick moments, but…" The next thing he knew Dean was holding a weeping angel. Cas had flung himself from his silent spot and had pulled Dean into a tight embrace. Dean would have pulled away, but when he felt the hot tears burning through his shirt he thought twice and fell to his knees, taking the fallen angel with him. He rubbed circles into Cas's back, whispering to him softly to calm him down.

_Ring_!

Dean and Cas both glanced up briefly as the sound of a fake Santa Clause rang his bell down the side walk in search of donations. Dean felt a warm smile spread across his lips and brushed the hair out of Cas' tear stained and sniffling face.

"Hear that, Cas?"

"I still don't have my wings back, Dean," Cas, cried, lowering his face again, but Dean caught Cas' chin with his fingers.

"No, but the saying is that an angel _gets_ his wings. It doesn't say _when_ exactly and Cas I promise you on my life that I'll get your wings back for you if it's the last thing I do." A smile slowly inched across Cas' face again and Dean pulled him back into a hug, running his fingers through the angel's hair. "It's all going to be ok, Buddy."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas whispered through Dean's shoulder, eyes falling shut as Dean soothed him. Dean squeezed his angel a little tighter.

"You're welcome, Cas."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's not Christmas. I had been looking at Supernatural pics while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' and could not keep the idea locked inside my mind any longer. It had to be written!**


End file.
